Fairy Tales
by angelofindo
Summary: un père raconte une histoire à sa fille... mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien signifier...


Spoilers : Aucun spoiler de prévu... pour le moment... Juste qu'il y aura l'apparition d'Eleven et d'Amy... donc il faut avoir vu la saison 4 pour comprendre

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage pour certains ) et l'histoire non plus... ça appartient à la BBC et à Russel T. Davies et Steven Moffat (ahaaaaah on peut le citer maintenant)

beta : Reinette (ma sis' BoTienne... love you ^^ )

* * *

**Prologue**

- Papa raconte-moi encore une histoire…

- Il était une fois, dans une contrée qui ressemblait un peu à ici sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment ce monde-ci, une jeune fille qui vivait dans la banlieue d'une grande ville. Elle était vendeuse dans un grand magasin au centre de la ville, avait un petit ami et vivait avec sa maman. Un soir, alors qu'elle quittait son travail, elle alla remettre l'argent de la loterie au chef électricien. Mais celui-ci avait disparu… et à la place elle se retrouva face à des mannequins vivants qui essayaient de lui courir après. Elle tenta de s'enfuir en les menaçant mais elle se retrouva acculée à un mur. C'est à ce moment là qu'un homme, du moins ce qu'elle croyait être un homme, lui pris la main et lui dit simplement : « courrez ! »… et l'aventure commença.

- Ensuite, qu'est ce qui se passa ?

- Ils coururent de tout leur souffle et puis il la laissa en sécurité, loin du danger des mannequins vivants et ferma la porte. Il réapparu et la seule chose qu'il lui dit à ce moment là c'est : « Qui êtes-vous ? », elle lui répondit en lui donnant son nom, « moi c'est le Docteur, courrez pour vivre ! ». Elle fut à peine sortie que le bâtiment explosa. Les mannequins et l'homme qui se faisait appelé Le Docteur avec. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait…

- Pourquoi ? Ils se sont revus après ?

- Oui… le lendemain… chez elle… le bras d'un des mannequins que le Docteur, car tel était son nom, avait arraché pendant leur course poursuite et qu'elle avait subtilisée par mégarde essaya d'étrangler le Docteur. Et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à dire c'est « mettez un bras en plastique dans les mains d'un homme… ». Elle ne savait décidément pas à quoi elle avait à faire.

- Hihihi… elle avait l'air drôle !

- Oh que oui !... elle avait des remarques très pertinentes par moment, dit le papa en couvant sa fille des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Et puis papa… insista la petite.

- Et puis, il décida de ne pas la mêler à toute cette histoire. Et il voulu s'en aller. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance de la jeune fille. Alors, il lui fit comprendre que tout n'était pas centré sur la Terre mais que d'autres choses pouvaient se passer… le 21e siècle est un siècle de changements et il fallait s'y préparer…

Le père souri à cette dernière phrase comme perdu au loin… dans un lointain souvenir.

- Et elle laissa tomber ?

- Pas le moins du monde… elle fit des recherches sur cet homme qui se faisait appeler le Docteur et trouva un homme qui lui raconta qu'il était apparu dans différentes époques. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que son copain fut kidnappé par un on-ne-sait-quoi et qu'un mannequin qui avait exactement la même tête avait pris sa place. Et une fois de plus, le Docteur lui sauva la vie.

- Et le petit copain, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Ils prirent le vaisseau du Docteur et ils allèrent récupérer le copain et détruire à jamais la menace du Plastique Vivant. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui lui sauva la vie. Pour la remercier, il l'invita à voyager avec lui. Mais elle préféra rester avec son copain et laissa disparaitre la cabine de police bleue devant elle.

- Il avait un vaisseau comme une cabine de police bleue ?

- Oui mais elle était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Une technologie extra-terrestre, vu qu'il en était un.

- C'était un extra-terrestre ? Quel genre d'extra-terrestre papa ? Un gentil ?

- Oui un gentil. On appelait son peuple « Les Seigneurs du Temps » mais il était le dernier de sa race. Du moins il le croyait.

- Et elle est partie avec lui finalement ?

- Oui… Il est revenu quelques secondes plus tard en réapparaissant et lui avoua que son vaisseau pouvait aussi voyager dans le temps. Et la jeune fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et couru à grandes enjambées vers le vaisseau le sourire aux lèvre.

- Et qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?

- Des tas et des tas d'aventures tout à fait fantastiques ! Mais il est l'heure pour les jeunes filles de ton âge de dormir.

- Papa, tu crois que moi aussi je rencontrerai un Docteur ? dit la petit fille en remontant ses couvertures.

- Je ne pense pas ma chérie, dit le papa en caressant les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

- Mais…

- Il est temps de dormir, gronda gentiment le papa

- Bonne nuit papa, fit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

- Bonne nuit, Elenwë, bonne nuit...

Il regarda la petite s'endormir paisiblement… Tant de temps avait passé depuis… il leva la tête vers la fenêtre et se mit à contempler les étoiles qui brillaient dans ce ciel sans nuage.  
Mais elle approchait, il le savait... ce n'était pas fini... elle approchait... trop vite... beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il consulta pensivement sa montre et sorti doucement de la pièce où l'enfant dormait déjà d'un sommeil profond…


End file.
